Women's skin troubles include wrinkles, sagging, suppleness reductions, pigmentation and conspicuous skin pores, among which wrinkles, sagging and conspicuous skin pores are ranked high. As causes of conspicuous skin pores, there are keratotic plugs formed in skin pores, pigmentation, and the shape of skin pore openings. For keratotic plugs out of these causes, various keratotic plug removers have been developed, and have found wide-spread utility. Use of these keratotic plug removers are, however, accompanied by a drawback in that, even after keratotic plugs have been removed, skin pores are conversely rendered more conspicuous unless they become smaller.
Skin wrinkles and sagging, on the other hand, occur as a result of a loss of skin elasticity upon aging. For their lessening, nothing is practiced except for mere use of collagen-added cosmetic preparations or mere application of astringents or the like, which show temporary serofluid decreasing and vasoconstrictive effects, to local sites. No agent has been found yet to improve skin elasticity.
Therefore, there has been a demand for development of a skin pore tightener capable of tightening skin pores themselves and rendering them less conspicuous and also a skin elasticity improver capable of improving skin elasticity and preventing and lessening skin wrinkles and sagging.